Surprise!
by Blood on the Sakuras
Summary: Denmark is *gasp* Pregnant! What will happen? Who's the father? And how the heck are the going to survive with PREGNANT Denmark?
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Warnings: MPreg, OCC**

**A/N: Hi! I'm back with another story! Why write another when I have like three others? Cause I feel like it. And sorry to anyone who liked A New Nordic I just don't want to continue it cause I ran out of ideas for it. If you guys wanna give me ideas PM me or send me requests! Anyway on with the story! *poses dramatically***

It was morning and everyone but Denmark woke up. Sweden was a bit worried about Den, he was acting strange all week, like he would have his axe against Sweden and threatening him and then he would be the sweetest thing on earth. Things were going great and it was very peaceful till...

*Crash*

*Footsteps*

" GUYS I DON'T FEEL SO GOOD-*vomits*" Denmark yells from the bathroom

" Oh god Denmark where are you!?" Finland yelled while running with the rest behind

"BATH-*vomits again*"

They all made it to his room, Sweden busted the door down cause he got there first because he was- even if he admits it or not- very worried about Denmark, ya see, they have been dating and everyone knew it. They all barged into the bathroom to see Denmark vomiting in the toilet, pale, disheveled, and looking like he was sick.

" DENMARK! Are you okay!?" and helped Denmark up. Even though he knew thar he was NOT okay at ALL, he felt the need to express his worry.

" Finland go lay him on the couch, Sweden go with Denmark and Finland, And me and Iceland will take of everything else and when we're done I'll do a checkup on him." Norway instructed.

They all when working and soon they were finished but Denmark fell asleep, so they let him rest and Norway would do a check up on him when he woke up.

TIMESKIP

Denmark woke up after an hour to see everyone around him on the couch in the living room

" Umm, Guys what are you doing in all around me?" Denmark said as he sat up.

" Don't you remember Denmark? You woke started vomiting and then fell asleep." Iceland said

" Well now that you're awake time to do a checkup on you. Come. We will do it in your room. Norway said

10 minutes later

" Guys I have news." everyone turned there attention to Norway and Denmark

" Denmark is somehow pregnant." Norway said

" WHAT!?" Everyone accept for Norway and Denmark yelled

" How is that possible? Denmark's a guy." Iceland pointed out confused

" Well nation's body's work a little differently than humans do." Norway explained

Finland after getting over that fact rushed over to congratulate Denmark

" Oh that's absolutely wonderful Denmark!" Finland said

" Wait... Denmark who's the father?" Iceland asked

" Sweden."

" Really? Wow I didn't think you guys got that for yet!" Finland said

" Well..." a moment of silence pasted and Denmark suddenly got nervous

" Umm... Guys can me and Sweden have a moment?" Denmark said

They all left the room until Sweden and Denmark were the only ones left

" Sweden... What do think about this? " Denmark asked hesitantly And looked at the ground

" ...I...this is... Amazing Denmark!" Sweden said

" You mean your not mad?" Denmark said lifting his head up

" No your bearing my child I can't be happier! Unless you don't want to keep it..." Sweden said.

"WHAT!? Are you crazy, why would not want to keep my child especially if your the father!" Denmark said

Sweden didn't respond he didn't have to , pulling Denmark into his lap he kissed him.

" Hey are you guys done- Oh..." the three barged in and was caught in an awkward moment...

" Well I see you guys made up... Denmark, Sweden you do know that this will be a long 9 months right?" Norway said sitting down with Ice and Fin on the couch opposite to Den and Swede.

They both nodded.

" Good because Sweden this will be hard taking care of Denmark while he is pregnant. He will have all the normal symptoms that pregnant woman would have But because he is a guy it will have stronger effect on him." Norway said

**A/N:Oh boy... Sweden better watch out cause pregnant Denmark is going to be hard. Anyway, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Warnings: MPreg, OCC

A/N: I decided to continue this because people wanted me too. And I really like how this turned out and the pairing. Plus there isn't a DenSu MPreg yet. Anyway RnR and Enjoy!

The Nordics just had dinner together and everyone went their separate ways. It was getting dark outside but it was still peaceful. Until...

"SWEDEN, GO GET ME A MILKSHAKE!" Denmark yelled from the living room. It had been four months and he was already showing and he was having major mood swings. One minute he could have his axe at Sweden's head and the next minute he could be the most loving and adorable thing on earth. Honestly it was tiring Sweden out, but he did it because he loved Denmark so much.

" Yes Den." Sweden said while putting on his coat and getting ready to leave. When he left Denmark felt the the need to go eat something. So he went to the kitchen. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore so he went to find the the other Nordics. He went into every room in the house. Kitchen, nope. Family room, nope. Living room, nope. Bedrooms, nope. He checked everywhere and still couldn't find them. So he tried calling them. Still no, it was ether that they were really busy or they left their phones somewhere and can't pick up. So he just decided to take a nap.

P

" ... Den?" Sweden said. He just got home from getting Denmark's milkshake and he had a tough time getting it too. There was a huge blizzard outside. In the house though it was strangely quiet, usually there was a TV on or loud talking on the phone. His set the milkshake down and checked around the room. He went into the family room and saw Denmark on the couch sleeping with a small smile on his face. It was the most adorable thing ever. Sweden went over and gently shook Denmark until he woke up.

"... Sweden? Is that you?" Denmark said while waking up. He sat up on the couch.

" Where's my milkshake?" Denmark demanded, remembering why Sweden had left.

" On the table." Sweden replied. Denmark turned on the TV and grabbed the milkshake and slurped it down. When was all gone Denmark was cold. And he wanted to cuddle with Sweden. But didn't want to admit it. He thought it over and just decided to ask him.

" Sweden?" Denmark asked.

"Ja?"

" Can you stay here and watched TV with me?" Denmark said shyly while blushing.

" Okay." Sweden said while sighing. Denmark can be a so childish ( and not to mention cute) at times. He pulled a blanket over the two of them. Denmark cuddled into Sweden sighing contently. And soon the two of them fell asleep on the couch.

" Hey Denmark, Su-san wake up!" Finland said. The three Nordics just got back from staying in a hotel because the roads were closed and they found Sweden and Denmark curled up on the couch, the TV on and an empty cup on the table. They still didn't wake.

Finland sighed. They have been trying to wake them up for a while now. Well he was. Iceland was in his room and Norway was trying not to wake Denmark by hurting him. So he tried another approach.

" We're going to be late for another world meeting!" Finland said. That did it. Sweden woke up and sat up. Denmark felt that his warmth was gone, he whined.

" Den wake up." Sweden said.

" Good you guys are up, by the way the next works meeting is in two days. The meeting will be in London." Iceland said coming down the stairs.


End file.
